Opposites Attract
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: I am a mutant with two abilities: one given by birth, the other given by experimentation. I have a two sided concience, I am in love with a man who doesn't know what side he's on, and the school stinks. Will I be smart enough to be good or stupid and be e
1. Chatper One

Opposites Attract  
by: bl33ding p03t  
  
Disclaimer: The original Xmen are copyright to Stan Lee (Logan, Jean, etc) the new ones belong to Bryan Singer (I think), the only people that belong to me are Aeris McCoy, her folks, and that's it.  
  
Summary: I was born with one mutant power: the ability to control, become, and create water. My father was a scientist so he gave me another mutant ability: the ability to become a flame ball. Some parents. My life was hell, even up to the point where I was enrolled (or kidnapped) in Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. That's where Pyro, Magneto, and Mystique came in. Will I be smart and stay in the school or go with Pyro and the others?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first X2: X-men United story. It's about two or three months after the movie. Please r&r...//flashbacks//   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Opposites Attract...  
  
Westchester, New York. Why would I be here? I'm standing in front of the mansion that my folks sent me too, not knowing whether to run or to enter. The black gates are shut and I know I have to press a button for them to open.  
  
I'm here because of my parents, my father, Paul McCoy, is one of New York's finest scientists is responsible. My mother passed away almost two months ago from an outburst from me.   
  
You see, I'm not normal. I've never been normal having a scientist as a father. I was born with the ability to control, create and become water. I discovered my powers when I was on the verge of drowning when I ordered the pool water to separate, like Moses and the Israelites, running from the Pharaoh.   
  
My father was power hungry and thought I was the perfect specimen for something he was trying to figure out. He did something to me, I'm not entirely sure of what, but it made me have two powers at once: Water and Fire.  
  
I look inside the gates, making sure I am not touching them, watching the other mutants, who did not have a father who made you twice as dangerous and weird. I cannot create or manipulate fire, but instead I become a flaming torch. Most people have the ability with fire but it is unnatural for a mutant to have both water and fire, opposites.  
  
I turn my back on the mansion, not thinking clearly. No thoughts run through my head when I hear voices behind me. I turn quickly and I feel the heat of the fire. I am becoming a fire ball. The fire does not torch, nor does it destroy my clothes or skin. My hair becomes a burst of fire atop my head and I stare at three students, two male and one female.  
  
Calming myself down, the heat from the flames die down as the three get closer. I'm on the verge of panicking. I tell myself to calm down but nothing happens. Everything starts to go hey wire. There are springs located near the entrance and water begins to gush out. I tell the water to get back in the well and it does.  
  
I sigh as they are in touching range. Great, Aeris, just great, I tell myself.  
  
"You must be Aeris McCoy," One of the males says to me, politely.  
  
I nod, not thinking. His brown eyes meet my steel blue eyes. He has such beautiful brown eyes, like a bar of chocolate that you just want to eat.  
  
"I'm John Allerdyce, or Pyro," He says, extending his hand through the metal gates.  
  
I take his hand and he grips to mine hard. We shake briefly and the other two introduce themselves. Right now, I don't care about them. John's image is intoxicating to me and I now fear that he will not leave my brain until the day I die.  
  
"I'm Bobby Drake, or Iceman and this is my girlfriend, Rogue," Bobby says. I'm not listening and I hope he doesn't notice. It would be very rude. "Are you coming in?"  
  
I finally blink and stare at Bobby's unusually pale face. How could anyone like him? I shrug, not really knowing what I would do. Pyro, I presume, opened the gates and began to carry my stuff in. What was he thinking? Yes, I loved his help but I did not want him to carry my things.  
  
I have no choice but to follow. Bobby and the one named Rogue are at each of my sides, making me very uncomfortable, but I do not utter a word.  
  
"Professor X says you are a mutant with two kinds of powers," Bobby says, cheerfully.   
  
I nod, unconvincingly. He obviously had a talk with the professor after my father arranged for this. My father could not handle my abilities any longer so he sent me here, a school for the 'gifted'.  
  
"What can you do?" Rogue asks, "I can take the abilities from other mutants."  
  
I made a mental note not to touch or be near Rogue. One touch from her could probably kill me. Not good.  
  
"Uhm," I am at a loss for words for the first time in my life. "I can create, control and become water." I pause. Should I tell them that if I'm frightened, excited, or nervous, I turn into a human torch?  
  
I stop and say, "And become a human fire ball." Pyro stops and stares at me, studying me.   
  
I hate it when I have eyes on me. I extend my hand out so that it is right in front of me and in front of Pyro and I shut my eyes. I concentrate at taking some of the water inside of my body out of it. To do this requires high concentration and lots of water. I drink nothing but water and that is why I can do this.   
  
The water exits through little pores in my right hand and begins to collect, forming a perfect sphere. I do not hear their gasps as they watch me but I can tell that they are amazed. Its getting bigger now, the sphere, and I will need to stop before I destroy myself. The water ball is about two inches in diameter and I will it to go to Pyro, splashing his face.  
  
He drops my bags, laughing. I have a feeling he had never seen this done before and I'm glad it amazes him. I go to take a step but stumble, the power that it took for me to do that was tiring.   
  
"Wow," Bobby and Rogue say at once. They are speechless. Everyone who saw it is, well, except for the teachers who watched from above.   
  
Pyro is cleaning his face up when I advance towards him. I grab my bags and head towards the direction where I think Professor Xavier is. I know of his telepathy abilities and I have found a way to not be a target of his powerful trick.   
  
Bobby and Rogue are now at Pyro's side, laughing at him. I glance back at them and I see that John Allerdyce's brown eyes are locked on to me, like a target. I stick out my tongue and I move my steel blue eyes towards the fountain right of them. I could get John again but I decide not to. There will be other chances for me to get him.  
  
I turn my slender body forward and enter the mansion. I am weary at first. I am not sure I want to do this but it has to be done.   
  
I stop as I enter, watching mutants that range from young children to full grown adults. I was in awe, total and complete awe. I saw many things which I cannot explain. I am stopped from advancing by a man, who reminds me of a rabid wolverine.  
  
"Are you Aeris McCoy?" He asks. I nod, scared. "The professor would like to speak with you kid."  
  
Kid. He called me kid. I am not a kid, nor will I be called a kid. Balling my fists, it takes every ounce of me not to turn into a flame and burn him. Instead, I pick up my bags contently and follow him.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a life.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Please Review!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Xmen except for Aeris...The others, well they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews...The romance between Pyro and Aeris will not be easy, I find that to be very boring and unoriginal..Aeris will face obstacles to get what she wants, trust me...Don't shoot me if I get Peter's (Colossus) accent wrong..I can't do Russian.Italics represent dreams/nightmares.  
  
AN2: Don't forget to review! It is much appreciated...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Opposites Attract: Chapter Two  
  
  
  
I am inside the mansion now, which is probably only two floors, maybe more. I do not know what goes on in this place. The hallway where I am following the man whom told me to refer to him as Wolverine is a long corridor with rooms branching off to each side.  
Wolverine tells me that at the end of the hall is the basketball courts, the fields, and the other things, which he did not explain to me.  
  
I don't know where I'm going and I think that Wolverine is getting tired of me asking, "Wolvie, where are we going?" He seems not to want to answer to Wolvie. I think its a cute pet name for him.   
  
I pass kids who stop and look at me, like my life has been broadcasted on HBO or something. It was broadcasted on the news when I killed my mother. It was an accident and unfortunately, the judge loved (and that is literally) my father and set me free. Some country.  
  
Wolverine stops me when I am not paying attention in front of a room that looks like the wall.  
  
"Are you stupid? That's a wall we are standing in front of!" I yell.   
  
He smiles and knocks on it. He waits a second before opening the door, where a handle appeared. I am completely amazed. This Professor Charles Xavier is some guy.  
  
"Ah, Logan," A man says, whom I think is the professor.   
  
I follow Logan inside and set my things down, to be met by a bald man in a wheelchair. A bald man. I had never met a bald man as bald as this guy in the wheelchair.   
  
The bald man laughs. "Aeris McCoy, I am Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the school that you are going to be attending."  
  
I stop thinking of him as the bald man. "Do not be alarmed, Miss McCoy."  
  
I say nothing and just stare at him. "Seems she put a show on for John, Bobby and Rogue." Logan says, crossing his arms and leaning on the couch.  
  
"It was not my fault," I say, fast, "I swear."  
  
Xavier laughs, smiling. "We know, Aeris."  
  
I sigh. Actually it was my fault but I was glad I was not being yelled at. I stare at Logan, who sits casually against the desk. None of us say anything for a while until a man, who looks above six foot comes in with papers in his hand.  
  
"Ah, Peter," Xavier says, smiling, as the boy hands him the papers. "Peter Rasputin, this is Aeris McCoy, our newest student."  
  
I grit my teeth when the Professor says the name Peter. I did not know this boy but the gritting of my teeth was a reflex. A reflex to what? Well, I will explain later.   
  
Peter looks at me, studying me. "Peter is a student here and a big help to all of us." Xavier goes on, "He helped save most of the children when William Stryker attacked us almost three months ago."  
  
Peter and I lock eyes for a second before he extends his muscular arm out. I take his hand, his grip tight, and we shake hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Aeris," He says, with a Russian accent. He's cute, I have to admit.   
  
"Nice to meet you too, Russ," I say, using Russ instead of Peter. His face darkens like he doesn't like the name.  
  
"Peter, Logan, would you two please leave while I speak to Aeris?" Xavier asks. Logan and Peter both nod. Logan follows Peter out and I look blankly at the professor.  
  
He moves the wheelchair to behind the desk, where he neatly puts the papers into a desk drawer. He folds his hands together, his elbows planted on the desk. I move in the chair to face him and he sighs.  
  
"Peter did not like the fact that you called him Russ. He goes by Peter," Xavier says.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry, something happened to me and I do not care for the name Peter," I reply, ticked off. "I know what you can do so do not dare pry into my mind."  
  
"Ah, I didn't even plan on it. You can tell when your ready," He says, smiling. "I've moved some rooms a bit and you'll be sharing a dorm with John Allerdyce, I believe you've met him?"  
  
Oh great. Now I have to share a bedroom with a guy? Doesn't this man know what teenaged guys do to teenaged girls alone? John doesn't seem that kind of man, but who knows? All men think alike!  
  
"John won't be able to pull anything on you or with you without your consent. Your dorm is now next to Peter's," He says, hopefully to lighten things up.   
  
Psh. Yeah right. He read my mind! Damn him.   
  
"I'll have Rogue show you where you will be staying. Her room is near yours," He says, before motioning me out, "I've got papers to grade."  
  
He smiles as I pick my bags and leave his small, but cozy office. I step out and everyone is running down the hall and I can't help but to look. Something is going on but I do not want to go look. All I want to do is sleep.  
  
I look for the one who is known as Rogue, the girl I met when I first entered this place but she is no where in sight. Instead, I find John.   
  
"Hey!" He says, cheerfully, "I hear me and you are sharing rooms."  
  
I back away. He notices my uneasiness and reassures me that he won't do anything to me. "Don't worry," He says, "I'm not going to do anything."  
  
I say nothing as I pass him. "You're going the wrong way."  
  
Looking back at him, he points to the other way, to the stairs. Oh yeah, the stairs. I pass him once more and almost get hit by a young girl. She screams a bit and her scream hits me like a sonic boom.   
  
"Siryn, SHUT UP!" John yells, covering his ears. I cannot seem to cover my ears and the screams won't stop screaming in my head. God, what pain from a scream!  
  
The girl stops screaming, looks at me with apologetic eyes and runs off again. I am now leaning against the wall, out of breath, my head feels like I was hit with a fifty pound club a hundred times. John makes his way over to me and looks at the damage that Siryn did.  
  
She broke two mirrors and the glass windows that stretched down the hall. She probably damaged my eardrums too. He helps me up and leans me against the wall.   
  
"Siryn is her name. Her screams are like sonic waves," he explains, "it hurts if your really near her."  
  
"No kidding," I retort. I begin to slide down the wall, my eyes shutting as my butt touches the floor. When I get headaches, ones that are as big as this, well, I go to sleep very fast.  
  
Being asleep, I did not feel or hear John pick me up and my things and carry me up the stairs and to the room. How he managed to carry my ten pound bags and me, who weighs almost one-hundred, twenty-five pounds at eighteen, is a mystery.  
  
All I could do now was dream. Or most likely, a nightmare.  
  
  
  
_ Ireland. Why am I back in Ireland, in Dublin. Especially at the mall? I haven't been to Ireland since I was thirteen, right before my brother and mother were killed, both at different times.   
  
I am standing in a store, most likely a card shop, paying for something. I see my younger brother, who is eleven, being taken out of the store entrance. I drop the cards and follow him out. Why would they want my brother, who is an innocent among the Irish community?  
  
"Stop!" I yell, when they bring him out to the woods behind the Dublin Mall.  
  
They look at me, cautiously. "He is a mutant! He is charged with burning down the library, killing a hundred innocent people."  
  
One of those hundred innocent people happened to be my mother and he was not the one who burnt down the library. It was me, not him. I had a panic attack and happened to burst into flames. I had ran off, hiding and he was left, watching, looking for my mother.   
  
"Aeris, I didn't do it!" He cries, tears stream down his face.  
  
"I know, Peter, I know," I reply. "It isn't his fault!"  
  
One of the police men replies, "It was, he was there at the scene of the crime."  
  
The other police man, who is more rounder than the first, takes out his 9mm and points it to my brother's head. Peter is now crying uncontrollably. As the police man ready's the gun, I realize tears are streaming down my face.   
  
"Please, let him go! I've lost my mother, I don't want to lose him either!" I yell, holding back sobs that are forming deep in my throat.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but this has to be done," with that, he pulled the trigger, my brother falling on the leafy dirt, blood spewing out of the hole in his head. His emerald eyes stare at me and I feel guilty, for betraying my brother.   
  
I am on the ground, my face in my hands, crying uncontrollably. Now this means I have to go back and live with my scientist father, who does nothing more than experiment on me._  
  
I bolt open my eyes, tears streaming down my pale face. Why hadn't I spoken up? Why hadn't I saved him by the sacrifice of my life? Why did I have to be a mutant and be a dangerous one at that?  
  
I asked myself these things over and over again but no one answered me. I glance at the clock, which read 8:03 p.m. I had gotten here at 2 p.m, heard Siryn's head shattering scream at 3. I had been sleeping for over five hours.  
  
John hadn't come in yet and I was glad no one was near to hear me cry. I hadn't cried like this since the day my father did more experiments on me, things I do not wish to remember.  
  
I lay back down, covering myself with a blanket that I assume John put on me and let the tears stain the pillow. I did not dare to sleep. I did not want to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Oh wow...my hand's crampin' up from typing this..Please review..I'll give ya cookies with Pyro and Iceman on them ::starts making cookies:: please??  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the X-men because they belong to either Stan Lee, Marvel and/or Bryan Singer  
  
**AN:** Thank for the reviews once again. All those who reviewed, you get Iceman and Pyro flavored cookies!  
  
**AN2:** I describe the dorm Aeris lives in but I don't know if they are in our times so I do not describe what's on John's wall, ok?  
  
**cherryblossomjen:** Thank you for the nice review. Wow..I'm glad Aeris is interesting..my story wouldn't be interesting without an interesting character..did that make sense?? The killing of her mother was an accident, it wasn't meant to happen, which will be explained later on. she tells Peter b/c he wants to know why she calls him Russ instead of Peter. here's your Pyro and Bobby flavored cookies! ::hands cookies over:: Again thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Opposites Attract: Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Throughout the night, I occasionally dozed off, only to be re-awoken by John and his drunken attitude. I do not think he was drunk, he was just acting that way. He had not noticed that I was awake, watching his every move until he retired to his bed. He was asleep within ten minutes of arriving back in the dorm.  
  
I lay on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Nothing comes to mind. Sleep is no longer an option and I cannot go around the mansion in the middle of the night. I was also hungry but didn't feel like getting out of this comfy bed.  
  
I didn't blink for a few hours, which is very hard for me to do. My head still aches from the previous scream when the sun's rays peak through the blinds. I did not know that I was in the front of the stupid mansion. John's snoring, laying on his stomach, when I get up.  
  
I realize I'm still in my clothes from yesterday and didn't have time to unpack. There's only drawers but no closet on my side, while John's side is covered with scattered clothes. His walls have various posters of things I had never even knew existed.  
  
Getting up and standing, I bend down and pull both of my suitcases up onto my bed. I open them quietly, not to disturb John, knowing from previous experience that men are cranky when they are awoken.   
  
I take out the clothes that range from pants, tops, under garments, and jackets, and begin to stick them neatly inside the drawers. Underwear goes in the first drawer, shirts the next, pants in the one below the shirts and jackets in the last drawer. I do not have shorts nor skirts because I think they are evil. Yes, evil.   
  
I have brought nothing but clothes and knew I wouldn't be needing anything to remind me of what I've done. It was an accident that my mother died, my fault my brother died. I do not carry their pictures around because all I think about is I wish I had never been born and then none of the incidents in my life wouldn't have happened.  
  
I glance again at John's clock, which reads 10 a.m, almost time for classes to start. Looking at the bed, staring at the black jeans, white tank, under garments, and black jacket, I start to undress, only to hear a groan from the other side of the room.   
  
I quickly take off the tan shirt that I wore yesterday and hurriedly stick the tank on and glance over at John. Still sleeping. He sleeps like a baby! I put the jacket on and grabbing the pants, underwear, and bra, I head to the bathroom. I do not want to change into that in front of John.  
  
I run into a few people I have not met yet. Peter glances at me as I pass the men's bathroom and I smile, slightly. I guess he's still mad at me for yesterday and the whole 'Russ' over 'Peter' thing.  
  
Running into the women's bathroom, I meet up with an African, a teenage white girl, and Rogue.   
  
"Aeris! I don't believe you've met Storm or Kitty Pryde," Rogue says, smiling.  
  
The African smiles at me, her white hair shines in the light. Kitty, the brown haired girl does not seem to notice me.   
  
"I am Ororo Munroe, but you may call me Storm outside of class," The African introduces herself, "I've heard a lot about you already."  
  
"I can only hope they are good things," I say, nervously, before entering a stall.  
  
I wasn't able to catch Storm's look before entering the stall. Without taking my shirt and jacket off, I change bras. I can hear feet shuffling throughout the bathroom and it only makes me hurry.   
  
Pulling off my pants and underwear from yesterday, I wonder what classes would be like. Would it be like regular highschool? Would it be like a private school? Of course, I had no idea on any of the choices because I was homeschooled by geniuses.   
  
I slide my panties up and then my jeans. I head back out of the stall, passing an Asian, a freckled girl, and Kitty. I don't bother saying hi or introducing myself because I need to finish getting ready.   
  
"Aeris!" I hear someone yell. I take no heed to it and continue down the halls. "Stop!"  
  
I cannot tell who is yelling my name and its starting to bother me, so I stop and look. To  
my surprise, its Bobby and Peter. The two are running up to me, Peter without a shirt in sweats, and Bobby already clothed, ready for class.  
  
"Are you almost ready for class?" Bobby asks.   
  
I glance at my feet, which are bare, and reply, "No, I have to get socks and shoes on and I have to brush my teeth and do my hair."  
  
"Hurry, we've got to get there in ten minutes," Bobby says.  
  
I laugh. "Peter isn't ready, he's still in his pjs."  
  
Peter looks down at himself and blushes fiercely. I have to admit, he's got a great body and a cute face. I shake my head, my auburn hair falling into my face. Peter turns and leaves, without a word and I leave Bobby, standing there, waiting for Rogue.  
  
My feet stick the the cold, tile floor just outside the dorm room. I hesitate on entering, hoping John was no longer inside, sleeping, or worse, undressing. I open the door to where I could see and I see John, nude, looking for underwear.   
  
I shut the door silently, but fast, breathing hard. I had just seen my roommate's butt, but he did have a cute butt. I wait a few seconds before going in all the way, not caring anymore. I needed to get ready for class.   
  
"Oh, Aeris, I didn't know you were out there," He says, nervously, looking at me, his face red.   
  
"I'm sorry for barging in on you, John," I reply, grabbing socks and my shoes and sitting on my bed. "If you wait about two minutes, I'll be out of your hair and back in the bathroom."  
  
I stick my socks on then my shoes and then go to my drawers and pull out my toothbrush, hairbrush, and a scrunchie. My hair I could do in the room but John seems embarrassed on my barging in on him while in his tightie whities.  
  
I leave abruptly and head back to the bathroom, only to be almost run over by kids trying to get to class. I don't care if I'm late. I'm new, so I can be late all day. I pass Peter once more, who turns red when he sees me. Man, do I make men blush. First Peter, then John, and now Peter again?  
  
The bathroom is empty, which I'm glad I have the room to myself. Taking the brush, I brush my hair slowly, thinking of everything that's happened so far. Yesterday my life had changed by being in a school for mutants and now I was making men blush and seeing men nude. Wow, this is one interesting life I have.  
  
I take the scrunchie and wrap it around my hair, leaving a few strands out. I stare at myself in the mirror. A scrawny, yet strong 18 year old stares back at me, with auburn hair and steel blue eyes. My face is oval shaped, and I have been told it looks like that of a model. The slender nose and full lips is probably why.   
  
I brush my teeth, long and thoroughly before heading back to the dorm. No one is in the halls anymore and I presume they are all in class, except one, John.   
  
John is sitting on his bed, messing with his Zippo lighter. He clicks it on and then shuts the lid as I enter. He stares at the ground as I put my brush and toothbrush in a cup.   
  
"John, what's wrong with you this morning?" I ask, as I sit down on my bed, facing him.  
  
"I don't know, Aeris," He replies. He pauses for a second. "I don't know why I came back. I thought she'd give up on him but I guessed wrong."  
  
"Where did you go?" I ask, wondering where this is going.  
  
He sighs and replies, "I was with Magneto and Mystique about three months ago but I decided that if I came back, maybe Rogue would leave Bobby to come to me."  
  
"John, Rogue is not worth it," I say, "Who's Magneto and Mystique?"  
  
"They are the X-men's enemies," John says, looking up at me, "They were cool about   
me leaving but everyone wasn't to keen on letting me back in."  
  
I say nothing when I hear the door open. I look up from John and see the Asian.  
  
"Jubilee," John says, smiling.  
  
"Ororo needs you two to get to class before your both in trouble," She replies.  
  
I laugh and say, "I have an excuse, I'm new."  
  
Jubilee looks at me and frowns, "Are you that girl whom the government said was a mutant who was involved with the killings in Ireland?"  
  
I gasp. So the US did broadcast the trial of the killings in Ireland. Great, if I say yes than the whole school will know of what I've done.  
  
I say nothing and look down at my hands. John looks at Jubilee and then at me and asks, "Aeris?"  
  
"Jubilee, tell Ororo I'm not going to class," I say, without looking at either John or Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee says nothing as I hear the door close. John looks astonished.  
  
"You can't do that!" He says, "You know how bad the teachers are going to punish you?"  
  
I shrug and stand. I stretch, look around, and then ask, "What floor are we on?"  
  
"First, there is a window at the end of the hall that you can get out of without being seen," John replies, "Why?"  
  
"I'm hungry," I say, smiling, "You want to come?"  
  
John looks around and smiles. "Yeah." He picked up his tan jacket, stuck it on and followed me out of our dorm.  
  
I wait a second before walking down the hall. No one is walking in the halls, not even near the halls. John is weary walking down the hall, wondering how bad he'll get in trouble for this. All he has to do it blame me and then I will get it twice as bad.  
  
"John," I whisper, "Quit being a scaredy cat and c'mon."  
  
We reach the window without any words being said and I open it, grimacing at the sound that it makes. I climb out first, landing on my feet in the bushes. The bushes are probably five inches from the window and it makes a good landing spot.  
  
John, however, does not make a graceful landing. He lands on his butt, breathing hard.  
  
"Are you ok?" I ask, looking around to see if anyone is outside.   
  
"Someone was coming," He replies, "I think it was Peter."  
  
I nod, coming out of the bushes and then helping John up. Coast clear. I motion for John to follow me and I cross the field. Something unexpected happened. Something I had not intended.  
  
I bump into someone and stare into their eyes. I'm trying to register who this is but I can't seem to place him. John has bumped into me and stares at the person.   
  
"Logan," whispers John. Ah, there it is! The man I had met yesterday morning.  
  
"Going somewhere, kids?" He asks.  
  
I nod and it seems he isn't to pleased. John is literally shaking. Was there something about this guy that seemed to frightened him.  
  
"And where is that?" Logan asks.  
  
"To get food," I reply, not scared of this man.   
  
_Snikt!_ Claws came into my view and I notice that between Logan's fingers are claws. He grabs hold of me, obviously not happy with me disobeying, and holds the claws to my throat.  
  
"You get your asses to class," He growls, "Or-" He stops as if someone has ordered him to stop.  
  
His claws move back into his body and I'm now breathing heavily. He lets go of me and lets his head sag.   
  
Whoo. I hear voices and a motorized wheel and turn in that direction. Oh great, Professor Xavier, Peter, and Rogue are coming in our direction. Xavier's face is unreadible, while Peter and Rogue's are clearly angry.  
  
First of all, why do they have the right to be mad at us? We didn't do anything to _them _and this shouldn't even concern them.  
  
I sigh as they are in touching range and when Xavier says, "Thank you, Logan."  
  
"Anytime, Charles," Logan says, smiling and leaving.  
  
All throughout my life when I went to school, I had a bad habit of skipping, still do in fact. I watch Logan leave us and I feel Xavier's eyes on me. His blue eyes seem to be concentrating on me and I hate it so I put walls up. They are, however, no match for the great mutant.  
  
"Do you know what could've happened to you? People know who and what John is so Aeris, you wouldn't be safe," He says, angrily.  
  
I shrug and reply, "Obviously I don't care, Professor. I don't care if they fear me."  
  
John, Rogue, and Peter are quiet as our conversation darkens. _Aeris McCoy, you may be independent but while you attend this school, you will abide by my rules and not yours. _His voice rang loudly in my head.  
  
He clears his throat and maneuvers his wheelchair so that he was now facing Peter, Rogue and John. The three look at him.  
  
"Rogue, you hang around John alot, right?" She nods and Xavier continues, "Peter, I want you to escort Miss McCoy to class until her skipping habit dies."  
  
My jaw drops. What the hell was this man thinking? I was almost eighteen and now I was getting a babysitter? That was messed up.  
  
"You can't do that!" I yell.  
  
Xavier smiles and replies, "Yes I can, Aeris, I am the principal."  
  
"This is horseshit." I mumble, walking away.   
  
I hear Xavier tell Peter to follow me and I think, _GOD! Why can't he just get rid of me?_ Peter gets closer to me and starts walking in step with me. We say nothing for the longest time.  
  
"I'll see you in front of your room before science," He says, finally.  
  
Oh goody. I don't reply to him as I head back to my room. Finally, peace and quiet. I've got maybe an hour before class starts with science so I drift off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Please Review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
